Lost and Broken
by sassywriterchick
Summary: Rose Tyler is broken. She spent a hundred years alone, and is done with waiting for the blue box to show up again. But when a normal hiking trip turns into her finding a married couple passed out on the shores of Lake Blanch and knowing who she is, will this lead to her reunion with the Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

_**New Story XD I'm writing way to many stories at once... Oh well! Anyways, this one I'm writing on my phone for the most part, so I don't have a good judge of length, but this is just the prologue. Next chapter should be up later tonight, :P with Rose and the monsters, plus the Doctor and Amy and Rory.**_

_**Which will hopefully be epic:)**_

Amy knew she wasn't supposed to have found the room. Or well, maybe it was more like she shouldn't have followed the Doctor to the room. He had only popped in for a second, or two hours, and then came out again, yelling for Rory to do something for him, which was probably not okay with Rory, but Amy didn't care, as it got both of them out of her way to explore this new fantastical room which the Doctor always spent hours in.

She pushed open the pink door and wondered why indeed, he spent so much time in here, as it was obviously a girls room. There were signs of the Doctor, such as the metal pieces from the TARDIS kitchen dishwasher strewn on the rug, or the various bow ties hanging everywhere, but everything else was covered in dust, as if no one else had come to visit in a long time. The original owner, which Amy hoped wasn't the Doctor, looked like they could come walking in at any moment, despite the dust. The covers were rumpled, as if someone had just gotten out of bed, and the sticky note over the mirror read: "Visting Mum." and another said: "Ghosts in London!" and was scrawled as if in a hurry, the end of the N flying off the side of the note. Definitely one of the Doctor's companions then.

The mystery woman had other notes stuck everywhere: "Mickey's birthday!" normal things, or impossible things like: "The Doctor defeated the devil today."

She supposed this was the girls diary, scrawled little notes with tiny dates written, stuck in weird places. Amy read them all, until in ended, in the Doctor's hand, "the army of ghosts, the void, goodbye." Amy had been a teenager when the battle happened, and remembered the extensive list of the dead. She supposed that this girls name was on that list, why else would he never have mentioned her? It must have hurt to always felt that pain, whenever Rory got himself killed again. She sent swirls of dust flying when she moved off the rug the Doctor had been tinkering on.

She picked up a picture that was propped on the nightstand, and blew the dust off it. A perky blonde girl in a Union Jack shirt stood with a very handsome fellow, and some man with a leather jacket and big ears. When she flipped the picture over, the note stuck to the back said: "Are you my mummy?" but nothing else.

"Who were you?" Amy whispered, to herself as she picked up another picture. This one had the Same girl, maybe slightly older, standing with a man in a pinstriped suit, both grinning manically at the camera.

"Why hasn't he mentioned you?" and only then did her eyes get drawn to the large words drawn in the dust on the opposite wall, that answered both her questions.

_Rose Tyler, I love you._

_**How did you like the prologue? LOL Not very long, but I tried XD. Next chapter will be longer. :P**_


	2. The Timeline of Rose Tyler

**_Bwhahahahaha._**

**_So here I am again, and this was fun to write, but I'm so tired so if none of this makes sense sorry :P and let me know!_**

**2022, Pete's world**

"Rose! Rose run." John said, and she could feel the ground shake with another bomb as she clutched the dimension cannon in her hands.

"Not without you!" she cried.

"Go sweetie." He Mum said, tear tracks making lines in the grime on her face, "Let someone survive to tell the story of this universe."

"Mum please! Send Tony." She begged, but her Mum shook her head.

"Tony couldn't leave his girl." Pete said.

"And I can't leave you!" Rose cried, and John pulled her close.

"Find him for me Rose." He said, "Don't be alone." She flicked the switch and everything was tumbling down, down, down, until she landed with a thud in an old town.

"Where am I?" she asked a passing man, and he frowned.

"Salt Lake City Utah of course!" he exclaimed, "In the year 1913."

Rose found a street corner and curled up into herself, and let herself cry for the people that were surely dead, trapped in a parallel world that no one even knew about.

She had a long time, she knew that. A long time of waiting.

* * *

** 1918-** "No." Rose begged her only friend in this world the only one who let the strange blonde girl into his heart, "Don't go there, please. They can fight the war without you!" Tim Media looked down at her and slowly cupped her face in his palms.

"Oh Rose." He said softly, "You've been running to long. Find him."

"I can't !" Rose began to cry, and Tim wiped away her tears.

"I have to do this." He said, "and we both know I ain't coming home. So, when you find him again, tell him, tell him," He grinned, "Tell em' I wished I could've met him, seen the stars." Rose watched him walk away, the small soldier boy, and she felt her heart break. Why was the world so cruel?

** 1928-** Rose swirled around in a flapper dress, being twirled around by a fancy man with large teeth.

"Oh the lovely Rose Tyler." She smiled up at him, before kicking him in the groin and shoving him to his knees.

"Not so lovely anymore am I?" she asked, for the first time letting her London accent slip out, "Your under arrest for illegally obtaining human bodies to test alien medicines."

Life was lonely, but work was fun.

**1932-** The grime was everywhere, that and the poverty, the homeless. No one was safe from the cold snow that fell upon their bodies, and everyone wanted, needed money, and Rose couldn't give it to them, she could only curl up in a ball and rock back and forth, praying that the Doctor would come save her from this terrible place.

** 1943-** The war infuriated her. She'd known it was coming, knew enough of her history to know that, and prayed beyond belief that he would find her, save her before it hit. Screamed it at the sky until she was hoarse, but he didn't come.

** 1956-** She cried.

**1965-** She stopped praying for her Doctor.

**1972-** She stopped looking for gray hairs, she wasn't getting any older.

** 1983-** She faked her own death, and bought a house deep in the Rocky Mountains.

** 2005- ** She grew up, and you never want to do that.

**2013- **She liked to believe that after all that just her eyes had changed, weighted down by all the things she had seen and done. Of course that wasn't true, everything had changed, from her body, hard and muscular, to her mind, a soldiers mind, and her heart, which had turned stone cold. Nothing could go back the way she wanted it to, no badly how hard she tried to jam the pieces back together, even though they simply wouldn't fit like they used to. Nothing could back, and she didn't try, gave up trying a long time ago, on the battlefields in another universe, where everything lost.

She certainly felt sorry for these people who were splayed, hands joined on the shores of lake Blanch in Utah, but was more concerned about the city just over the mountains safety.

They were quite a pair, the ginger woman with the fake police outfit and the man dressed normally, although both seemed far from waking up, Rose still poked the man with a stick, just for the fun of it.

"Who are you?" she asked, but he didn't answer. "I'm going barking mad, talking to unconscious people." she muttered, and stood up again, putting her back to the people. Now she supposed that she couldn't just leave them, but what other choice did she have? The sun was going to sink beneath the mountains soon and she would be stuck in the dark, when she would much rather be safely in her home, surrounded by all of her alien tech.

God, she was turning into Mickey. Well not entirely like Mickey, considering he was happily married and thought she was to, in another world.

"Put your hands up." a Scottish accent said behind her and Rose whirled around, sticking her hands firmly in the air, trying to contain her laughter as she saw the fake gun clasped in the woman's grasp. Did she think Rose was an idiot?

"Why don't we get this over with?" Rose said, whacking the gun out of her hand, "That's not a real gun, my name is Rose Tyler, and you are in Lake Blanch, Utah."


	3. Rory's bad day

_**A little rushed, but I still like how it turned out. **_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, just the creepy blonde lady. **

"Rose Tyler?" The woman stammered.

"Yep," Rose said, popping her P, "That's me!" she frowned slightly

then, her instincts kicking in, and she subconsciously shoved the normal Rose Tyler down, she was gone, died long ago on the battle fields of another planet, and all that surfaced of her was echoes.

She brought the soldier out instead, the soldier that couldn't age,

was some mutant that everyone shunned, and was now hard as a rock.

"Do you know me?" she said, a cool tone had sprung into her voice.

"Rose Tyler?" the woman asked again, and Rose ignored her this time. At this point she didn't really care about anything, not even if she was known all across the universe.

"What's your name?" she asked as the man began to wake up as well.

"Amy and Rory Pond." Amy responded, helping Rory to his feet.

"Well that's fantastic." Rose grumbled and began to head back down the trail, "Come with me if you want to live."

"Wait!" Amy ran up next to her.

"Let me guess." Rose said, "You're a new companion of that alien eh?" her voice was hard, "I can see it in your eyes." She shook her head, and began to continue down the trail. "Run." She said, "Just run, not from the monsters, or the aliens, from him." After this cryptic warning, she continued down the trail. "We have to hurry." She said loudly, "Before they kill us."

"Ponds…" The Doctor muttered, "Where are the Ponds?" he plunked a small rock into the lake, watching the rings spread out, and bit his lip once more. "I tracked them here." He muttered again, before spotting the trail, and groaned. "What do you say old girl?" he asked the TARDIS, "Should we follow them?"

"Oh," said a singsong voice from behind them and he whipped around to see a blonde woman, the kind of woman you saw in the television ads, "I'm afraid that would be a mistake." A scream rose up from the trees in front of them, obviously Amy's.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, and another female scream mingled with hers, someone he knew, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh," she simpered, "Only acquired them. You see, they're your motivation."

"My motivation for what?" he snapped.

"You'll find out. Only you and the Wolf can do it you know, was very hard to acquire you."

"Oh darling," he said, "You haven't aquir-" he was cut off as a giant green arm plucked him out of the air.

"The Doctor is acquired."

Rory had not been having a good day. It had all started when the Doctor asked him to help him. After burning all of his eyebrows off, and Amy laughing her head off, he had gone to take a long shower. Then the teleportation ray had hit, he'd woken up to some sassy sarcastic girl named Rose barking orders at them. SO they'd listened to her, tried to keep alive, until a green arm hoisted Amy out of the air by her leg, and grabbed Rose as well, leaving Rory behind.

"Oh!" he'd called after them, "I'm not important enough to kidnap then?" that was a mistake.

Now he was chained in a small cell, across from Amy, who was still unconscious, and questioning his intelligence.

"Amy." He whispered, and she woke, and then struggled.

"Rory, where are we?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he asked, "All I can hear is," he paused for a moment.

"Rose!" the Doctor's voice, "Rose!"

"So he's in a cell with her?" Amy asked, and Rory nodded.

"Where am I?" they heard Rose groan, obviously just waking up.

"Rose! Rose it's me, the Doctor! I regene-"

"If I was going to believe that, which I'm not, than I would tell you to go to hell."

"But it really is me!"

"It really is you." Rose said quietly

"It's me!" the Doctor said excitedly, and Amy wondered if this is the moment when they both confessed their love for each other and kissed if possible.

"Than go to hell." Maybe not.

Rose couldn't, and wouldn't look at him. "Than go to hell." She snarled. She couldn't tell him, couldn't tell him of little Tim Media who wanted to see the stars, of the wars, of the cold snow falling upon uncovered bodies, the way she cried herself to sleep every night for most of her life, trying to find him. The screaming, the insane asylum she was locked in before she faked her own death and ran and ran and ran. Watching her younger self from a distance, pretending to be janitor working for the man who owned the internet, the day she swore to never let him into her heart ever again. And John. The man he thought she could be with, but that was a joke, a cruel joke.

"Rose," he pleaded, in a different voice, not one she was used to, a new voice, a new Doctor, a new Rose, fallen and broken.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, her voice as cold as those nights when it snowed and no one was their to hold her tight when she cried.

He seemed to be at a loss for words, and she met his eyes again. They weren't brown, but a bluish green.

She immediately wished she hadn't looked, the pain in his eyes mirrored hers, as if he'd seen as many deaths as she had, a thousand people perishing because they had the grace of what made them human, the ability to age. He couldn't know what she felt like though, he hadn't been left behind by the person he loved most in the world, only to be shattered again, thrown on the sharp rocks of reality. She shattered, breaking into a thousand people, a different person, Rose Tyler died. She didn't even know who she was anymore, just another face, another not important person, slipping unseen from place to place, trying to forget the man that sat chained in front of her.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked as she looked away again, Rose Tyler returning.

She didn't answer, just began to tug on her chains, "Where did you park the TARDIS?"

"What?"

"You know, the only thing you haven't left behind. What happened to Donna huh? Did you leave her at home with a duplicate of you, only to see him die? Do you do that to everyone, or am I just lucky?"

"Rose-"

"OH, my dearie, we have the TARDIS." A cheery female voice said, "and we have the Ponds. Try anything funny… and they die."

* * *

_**THESE ARE NOT THE DALEKS NO MATTER WHAT SIMILARITIES.**_


	4. Blonde Hair and Spaceship Cars

**_Okay, so here it is. :) who could the blonde woman possibly be? and just in case you were wondering, River will maybe come in , but her and the Doctor won't be a thing._**

* * *

_ "You know, the only thing you haven't left behind. What happened to Donna huh? Did you leave her at home with a duplicate of you, only to see him die? Do you do that to everyone, or am I just lucky?"_

_ "Rose-"_

_ "OH, my dearie, we have the TARDIS." A cheery female voice said, "and we have the Ponds. Try anything funny… and they die."_

"Where have you put them?!" The Doctor yelled at the voice, which seemed to be coming from a speaker above them.

"Somewhere you won't find them..." the voice paused, "Unless you do what we ask."

"What do you want?" Rose growled, she knew the Doctor would never leave the Ponds, and in truth, neither would she. She'd seen to much death, and didn't want another one on her shoulders.

"We want you to follow our clues, than complete the task." The woman said in a lofty voice, "you'll have a time vortex manipulator, and a spaceship. Complete the task, and we let the Pond's go." Rose met the Doctor's eyes once again across the room.

"I'll do it." She said.

"Of course I will!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"But not with him." Rose finished.

"Oh, see, that's the last thing." The voice sounded amused, "You'll have to do all of these tasks, handcuffed together." The Doctor glared at the voice.

"Is River there?" he snarled, and he sounded extremely annoyed, "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Oh, well you can move freely, do any athletic thing, it's extremely flexible, and will move to your needs, whether it be climbing, hiking, or," they could practically here her smirk, "kissing."

"We're not a couple." They said at the same time.

"and it's completely invisible, but if you go more than ten feet away from each other, you will begin to burn, and after ten seconds, the Ponds die."

"Did you hear all of that?" Rory asked Amy, who was slumped against the wall, a dejected look on her face.

"Yes." She said, "Was Rose there? At the lake?" Rory frowned. "I think so," she continued. "that figure I saw, I thought it was a silence, but now, it looked blonde." She rubbed her face, "How much longer do you reckon?"

"It depends on how long he was really gone, looking for Melody." Amy felt herself shake slowly. She could almost feel it, like a dark cloud, that it was coming. That the Doctor's death was coming.

"He can't really die can he?"

"We burned him." Amy wanted to rip the chains from the wall and storm through the halls, screaming and breaking free.

"We'll save him. I know we will." She said, "We have to."

_"Salud!" The Doctor held up a wine bottle._

_ "Salud." They all chanted back, and he grinned._

_ "So…When are we going to 1969?" Rory asked, and Amy giggled._

_ "And since when do you drink wine?" she asked._

_ "I'm eleven hundred and three. I must've drunk it sometime." He took a swig from the bottle and spat it out, "Rose was right," he muttered, "Terrible"_

_ "Who's Rose?" River asked, but the Doctor waved her away, Amy was more concerened about the age he had just spouted at them. _

_ "Eleven hundred and three? You were nine hundred and eight the last time we saw you._

_ "And you've put on a couple pounds. I wasn't going to mention it." A strange figure was silhouetted against the skyline, and when Amy squinted, all she could see was blonde hair._

Rose was angry. She was huddled against the Doctor, her back pressed against his, her head leaning against his shoulders as the car they were riding in swayed back and forth.

"What do they want with us?" The Doctor asked her, but she didn't answer. She simply closed her eyes. There were so many words on the tip of her tongue, to many to ask, and she wanted to scream. "Rose, you'll have to talk to me at some point."

"Right in front of the enemy?" she snapped.

"Something not valuable." He said, and than cried out in pain as one of the guards standing in the back of the truck with him kicked his shin.

"Serves you right." She muttered, and tried to push the thoughts of his two hearts beating soundly against her back. She hated to admit it, but she'd missed this hyperactive alien.

"Rose please." He whispered, "What happened to you?"

"I grew up." She said, "I saw every single friend I had die. I killed people because they were on the run from the law. I watched you and me as we dealt with that dalek down south." She stiffened, realizing she let to much out, "Doesn't matter." She said.

"Rose, it does matter." They were speaking so softly now, that you'd need an ear trumpet just to hear them.

"No it doesn't." she said, "I remember you know. Bad Wolf." He stiffened then, and she laughed, "Well at least you pretended to love me for a second, even if it was just because I was dying."

"Rose, I-"

"Don't say it." She said, "You're saying it because you feel sorry for me. Not because you love me."

They dropped them off in the middle of Salt Lake City, leaving them with just a backpack, a time vortex manipulator, and a car that was actually a spaceship.

"You know they can hear everything were saying, can see us at every turn." The Doctor said, and Rose nodded. "But I bet they know." He sighed, and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll tell you, when you tell me a story." He said, and she rolled her eyes and climbed into the car ship thingie.

"Go to the planet Heltica." The Doctor frowned. "Where's that?"

"Oh I know baby." He winked as he slid into the drivers seat, "Let me drive." Se rolled her eyes and yanked on the handcuff, that, while being stretchy, did chafe against your wrist and hurt.

"Ow!"

"Get going bowtie."


End file.
